Uhoh Highschool
by Randomgirl14
Summary: When the students at a local highschool start going missing unexplainably, the Titans have to go under cover as students to figure out where the missing students are and who is taking them. Rated T for some language.
1. Chapter 1

**YAY! I got my story up! So this will be the one where the Titans have to go to highschool. If you have any ideas for the name of the highschool please tell me! If I use your idea I will give you credit for the name. So I hope you read and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. But if I did . . . (evil thoughts come to mind)

* * *

**

**The Chicken dance**

It was a normal day at Titans Tower. Well as normal as a day would get for teenage super heroes, who fought evil on a daily basis.

The Titans were all in the living room/kitchen. Raven was reading a book. Robin and Cyborg were battling it out on the video games while Starfire watched and petted Silkie. And Terra and Beastboy were planning their next "attack" on their "enemies". Beastboy leaned in closer to Terra and whispered.

"Ok, so did you get everything?" after Beastboy had asked this Terra reached into her pocket and pulled out a control of some kind.

"Yep, got it." she answered her partner in crime. A smirk stretched across Beastboy's face. Terra then pressed a button on the controller. Beastboy and Terra waited in anxiety. But to their dismay nothing happened.

"What's up with this thing?" Terra said while pounding the controller on the table few times. Everyone looked up at her when she did this. She quickly hid the controller behind her back.

"Uhh . . . I was umm . . . checking the table. Yeah I was checking the table. You can be never to careful with these things." Terra lied as she nervously tapped the table with her fist. No one took any care in what she had to say and went back to what they doing. Sweat dropped down Terra's forehead as she sighed in relief.

"That was a close one." Beastboy told her.

"Too close. And why isn't thing working?" she asked again only quieter so Beastboy was the only one who heard her. Suddenly a lightbulb appeared over Beastboy's head.

"Did you make sure the plus thingy is matched up with the other plus thingy. And the slash thing is with the other slash thing?" Beastboy stated, obviously referring to the batteries. Terra slapped her fore head.

"Duh!" she said. Then she fixed the problem. She looked over at Beastboy and grinned.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Ready." Beastboy answered her. Then Terra pressed the button again. At that moment Cyborg got up off the couch and started to do the chicken dance while clucking like a chicken. Terra and Beastboy fell out of their seats and rolled around on the ground laughing. Everyone looked up at Cyborg. Then they shot their glares towards Terra and Beastboy.

"What did you do him?" Robin asked the two. Terra stopped laughing for a moment to answer her leader.

"What, makes you think we did anything?" Terra asked innocently. Beastboy then spoke up also,

"I am very hurt that would just automatically think we did something. Maybe Cyborg just likes to do the chicken dance. Ever think of that?" Beastboy said while trying to contain his laughter. Raven then saw the controller half hidden in Terra's pocket. She rolled her eyes and surrounded the controller in her black energy.

"I think this has something to do with Cyborg's behavior." she stated while lifting the controller into the air and out of Terra's pocket.

"Friends please return Cyborg to his normal state." Starfire pleaded with Terra and Beastboy. Robin went over and took the controller that Raven had taken. He looked for any way to give Cyborg back his dignity. He didn't have any luck.

"Beastboy, Terra, how do you work this?" Robin asked. He then got swung around a couple times by Cyborg while Cyborg said,

"Swing your partner round and around." Robin was getting tired of this so he finally threw the controller at the wall and it busted into a million pieces.

"NO!" Beastboy and Terra screamed at the same time. Just then Cyborg snapped out of his trance like state.

"Whoa, what happened? And do I feel like clucking like a chicken?" he asked.

"Ask those two." Raven said while pointing to Terra and Beastboy. Cyborg then got the look of doom upon his face. Beastboy hid behind Terra.

"Uhh . . . hey there buddy . . . what's up?" Beastboy stammered.

"You two have three seconds to run." Cyborg said while clenching his fists. And just like that Terra and Beastboy zoomed out of the room. Cyborg quickly followed after them.

"You two are so dead when I get you!" he yelled.

"We are so dead tofu when he gets us." Beastboy said to Terra as they ran down the halls of the tower.

"But-it was-worth -it." she panted out while turning a corner. Then they came to a dead end. There was no where else to run.

"Uh-oh." Beastboy said as he turned around to see Cyborg coming towards them.

"Beastboy if we don't make it through this I want you to know that I ate the last of your Tofu yesterday . . . not Silkie." Terra confessed. Beastboy then looked at her,

"That was you! I took away Silkie's chew toys because of that!" he said shockingly. Terra just smiled one of her 'please forgive' puppy dog puts at him. Beastboy could never stay mad at Terra when she gave that smile. Suddenly Cyborg caught up with the two.

"Now who's going to get it first? Beastboy or Terra?" Cyborg asked. Beastboy and Terra looked at each other.

"Umm . . . do we get a third option?" Beastboy asked as a last attempt of saving his butt.

"I don't think so." Cyborg said as he grinned evilly. Then he took Beastboy and held him above the ground.

"How about an atomic wedgie or a swirly?" Cyborg said, clearing not caring if Beastboy didn't want one.

"No! Anything but that!" Beastboy pleaded. Terra noticed her opportunity to get away. So she slipped past Cyborg and Beastboy and sprinted down the hall.

"Hey, where do you think you're going!" Cyborg asked.

"Yeah, where do you think you're going?" Beastboy asked still in the grip of Cyborg.

"Sorry BB. I love ya, but I really don't want to get a swirly!" she yelled while running down the hall. Just as Cyborg was going to bring Beastboy to doom the alarm sounded and red lights flashed throughout the tower.

"You are so lucky." Cyborg said. Then he let go of Beastboy and ran to the mainroom of Titans tower to see what the trouble was. Beastboy on the other was still trying to get his whits about him. Then he saw Terra walk towards him. She had a huge smile across her face.

"What did you do?" Beastboy asked. Terra simply said,

"You didn't think I would really leave you, did you?" Then it donned on him,

"Terra you didn't!" he said in disbelief. She smiled and put her arm around his shoulder.

"BB, you don't understand. I only triggered the alarm to save to your sorry butt." she joked. Beastboy then smiled back at her.

"And that is why I love you." he said.

"Aww, thank you." Terra said while she giggled a bit. Just at that moment they heard,

"BEASTBOY, TERRA!"

They both looked at each other.

"Well, here we go again." Terra said to him.

* * *

**Ok that was fun to write! I hope you liked it. And don't worry the plot will come into play in the next chapter. This was just an opening chapter. So yeah, please review!**

**-Randomgirl-**


	2. What!

**Ok here's the next chapter. Thank you to all of you who reviewed! You are all so kind. Now on to the story!**

**Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own the Teen Titans.

* * *

**

**What?**

In a big building in the middle of Jump City, there were men in black suits and newly shined shoes sitting around a rectangular table. At the head of the table was a man in a navy blue suit with a black tie. At his left there was a body guard and at his right there was a body guard. Just by the concerned looks on their faces you could tell something serious was taking place.

"We need to take drastic measures now." one man said.

"We have tried everything. What more can we do?" another man responded. The man at the head of the table rubbed his temples out of frustration. Finally he decided to speak up.

"We are all aware of the situation at hand. There are students going to missing at Jump City Highschool, this has been going on for three months now. We have police officers patrolling the school and we have all the halls and classrooms monitored. We have done background checks on all the students and teachers. I have to agree with Smith, there's not much more we can do."

One man was going to talk but stopped himself. He was a very shy and quiet man, he was obviously new at this whole "City counsel" meeting thing. The man at the head of the table noticed this.

"Jeffery did you want to say something?" he asked. The man named Jeffery looked up.

"Uh . . . no Mayor Walton. It was nothing." the shy man answered.

"No please, we can use any ideas." the supposed mayor said. Jeffery then stood up shakily.

"Ok, well I was thinking we could get someone to go undercover at the highschool. Get inside information, and get close to the student and teachers. Then maybe we will be able to catch the kidnapper." the shy man stated. Most of the men at the meeting laughed at his remark.

"And where do you expect to get trained and specialized teenagers?" one man said in-between chuckles.

"Well sir . . . . . we can ask the Teen Titans to do this for us." Jeffery said quietly. Suddenly all the men stopped laughing. They turned to the mayor to see what he would say.

"Get me online with the Teen Titans as soon as possible." was his only response.

* * *

Back at the Titans Tower there was training going on. Since it was a nice day they decided to use the coarse.

"Ok Terra, when you're ready!" Robin yelled from the control box.

"I'm ready!" she yelled back up. Robin nodded at pressed the 'Go' button. A loud beep rang, and that was Terra's sign to start. She started at a sprint. Then lasers fired at her. She lifted the piece of earth she was on to fly above the lasers. One hit her and knocked her off the rock. She fell from the rock and onto the ground with a rather loud 'Thump'.

"Terra!" Beastboy yelled. She got up quickly as the lasers began to fire again. She got back up on the rock. This time she was pissed. She shaped the boulders to a lethal point. She threw them, no charged the lasers with a rage and put the boulders right into them. Then some robot drones appeared. Terra smiled at this.

"My favorite." she said to herself. She started attacking them. At first it was hand to hand. Then she started to use her powers as the fight progressed. One drone was coming full speed for her. She jumped over it and put a rock into it from behind. As she did this one grabbed her from behind. It started to choke her. She feel to her knees. She could hardly breathe anymore.

"Robin stop the coarse! It's choking her!" Beastboy pleaded.

"Just wait Beastboy. She's not that easy to beat, I'm sure of it." Robin told him. He remembered that she too trained with Slade for a long time. If Terra still used the skill that Slade taught her, he knew that she was reeling the drone into a trap. Being sneaky about her every move.

Just as Robin had suspected Terra got an evil smirk on her face. Her eyes shown yellow.

"Big mistake!" she said. Just then a cylindrical piece of earth shot both her and the drone upward faster than the robot expected. The robot was holding on to her. So Terra decided to do something about it. She jumped of the piece of earth. The drone was carried with her. It quickly let go of her when they were falling to the ground. Terra summoned a rock to catch her before she hit the ground. And as she was racing to the finish point she heard the drone hit the ground and shatter. As she crossed the finish line Robin hit the 'Stop' button. On the timer it flashed "0:2:13"

"Looks like she beat your record again Cyborg." Raven stated. Cyborg then walked over to Terra and ruffled her hair.

"The only reason she did is because this little rock-n-roller fights dirty." he said with a laugh. Terra laughed at his statement and fixed her hair.

"Ya gotta do what ya gotta do." was her reply. They all laughed at her remark, well Raven didn't really do anything but roll her eyes.

"Nice job Terra, so any one hungry?" Robin asked.

"I'm always hungry." Terra said back.

"Pizza?" Cyborg asked.

"Just as long as it's veggie!" Beastboy ranted.

"Yes, let us get the pizza!" Starfire said with glee.

"Umm . . . . sure." Raven said in her monotone voice. All the Titans headed into the Tower. Terra had to change first and take a shower. Training made her quite sweaty, not to mention her uniform was covered in dirt. The Titans waited in the living room as they waited for Terra.

"How long could it possibly take to change?" Cyborg whined as his stomach growled.

"You obviously know nothing about girls." Raven said to him. Terra walked into the room a little after that.

"So we ready to go?" she asked. Just then the huge TV screen in the room turned on and a man was shown on it.

"Hello Titans." the man said. They all turned around and saw the mayor of Jump City.

"Hello Mayor Walton." Robin said.

"Hello Robin. How have you been?" the mayor asked with a smile.

"Good. We've all been good. How about you?" Robin questioned. The other Titans came closer to the screen. The mayor's expression changed. He now had a serious look about him.

"Sadly no. Things had not been so good. You see Titans there has been kidnapings going on at Jump City highschool. We have tried everything in our power to find out who is behind this, but every time we have come up empty handed." the mayor stated. The Titans all listened with interest. Robin stepped forward.

"I'm sorry this is happening Mayor, but why are you telling us this? What can we do?" Robin asked. The Mayor then spoke up again.

"But you see Robin, there is something you do. Something all of you can do." the mayor paused for a moment.

"And that would be?" Raven asked with a hint curiosity in her voice. The Mayor then began his request.

"You can go to that highschool as undercover students." he simply said. All the Titan's jaws dropped.

"You want us to do what!" they all said in unison.

* * *

**Ok so this is the next chapter. The plot is actually coming into play! Yay! Anyway I hope you all liked it. Please review on your way out!**

**-Randomgirl-**


	3. Are we really going to Highschool?

**Hello all! Ok so the other day we went to this career fair. It was ok but the guy from the "Artist" stand just rambled on about nothing! I mean he was talking about meat packing plants and evolution! It was seriously boring and disturbing. So I hope my story doesn't bore like that. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. But Mayor Walton is mine! Not that I want him anyway. . .

* * *

**

**Are we really going to Highschool?**

It took the Titans a couple a minutes to actually take in what the mayor had actually said. They were all dumbfounded. They were heroes that saved the world, they stopped bad guys and mad men, they stopped the most evil being in the world for Pete's sake! But they never expected to have to go through the torture of highschool.

Robin was the first to speak, "You want us to do what now?" Robin asked. The mayor had a slight smile on his face.

"I want you to . . .no I **need** you to go undercover at this highschool. Not only is the city depending on you, but hundreds of parents and students are. We need this madman caught, and those missing students found. Please Titans, we need you." the mayor pleaded. The Titans now had a look of sympathy on their faces. Starfire came up to the screen.

"Mayor Walton, I will be most honored to help you in your mission." she said with a smile. The mayor gave her a very warm smile.

"Why thank you young lady." after the mayor said this Cyborg made his statement.

"Mayor sir, I'll do whatever it takes to bring this guy down." Now Cyborg didn't really dread highschool, actually he was kind of happy that he would get to go back. But what concerned him was the way he was, it's kind of hard to be undercover when your half robot. Beastboy then stepped up.

"Mr. Mayor Dude, I'm with Cyborg and Star. I'm ready to help." he expressed. Terra then decided she better say her dues also.

"I guess I'm in. We don't want some crazy loon taken' off with everybody's kids, now do we." Raven looked up at Robin after Terra said this. She only nodded. Robin then looked back at the mayor.

"Mayor we'll do it. So when do you need us?" Robin asked in his leader tone of voice. The mayor was delighted that the Titans agreed to his plan.

"You will need to start there as soon as possible. Tomorrow will be best."

The Titans looked surprised. They didn't expect to be in school so soon. Beastboy had a question though.

"Umm . . . Mr. Mayor." Beastboy started. The Mayor looked at him.

"Yes, son?"

"Uh . . . well, if you hadn't noticed I am green all over and Cyborg is part robot. How do you plan to keep us undercover when we look like this?" Beastboy questioned with curiosity ringing in his voice. The mayor smiled once again.

"Good question my boy. If you come by my capitol building tonight I will straighten everything out. Let's have you come around seven-o-clock."

"All right Mayor Walton. We'll be there." Robin said to him.

"Ok, I will be waiting. Bye Titans, and thank you." and with that the screen zapped off. The Titans all looked at one another.

"So we're really going to highschool." Raven said.

"Dude, this is so cool! I can't wait until tomorrow, I can't believe we are going there so soon!" Beastboy excitedly expressed.

"Yeah this is great and all but we only have an hour before we have to meet the mayor so he can fill us in on the specifics." Robin said. And with that the Titans went back to their normal routine and waited until seven. Beastboy seemed to be busting at the seems with enthusiasm. Terra was also happy about going to school. Hey it was new adventure, why not be happy? Starfire was not all that sure on what highschool really was.

Before the Titans new it seven-o-clock came.

"We should head over to the capitol building." Robin said as he got up off the couch.

"Shotgun!" Beastboy yelled as he fled to the T-car. Terra laughed as she climbed in the back. Raven and Starfire did the same. Robin put on his helmet and started up his R-cycle. Then they left . On the way there Cyborg was about ready to strangle Beastboy. Beastboy kept on asking every five seconds "Are we there yet?"and it was driving Cyborg up the wall.

"This is the last time I let you sit up front." Cyborg said. Terra and Starfire laughed as Cyborg tried to restrain himself from beating Beastboy to a pulp. Raven merely sighed and continued to look out the window. She loved the night sky. It was so dark yet beautiful. And the stars would light up the sky with their brilliance.

When the Titans arrived at the capitol building they walked inside. When they stepped inside they were greeted by many counsel members. All shaking their hands and patting the Titans on the back. Honestly this was a little overwhelming. The Titans finally escaped by the mayor grabbing them and leading them into his office.

"Sorry about that. Being super heroes as you are can have that effect on people." the mayor said in between chuckles.

"Please take a seat." the mayor said while motioning to the chairs in the room. They did as he said and sat down. The mayor then pulled out two digital watch like devices. He gave one to Beastboy and one to Cyborg. The two boys gave him quizzical looks. The mayor saw these looks and decided to explain.

"These are you cloaking devices boys. It will change the way you look on the outside." the mayor stated. Then Cyborg got a bright expression on his face.

"This is like my holographic ring." Cyborg said.

"Yes it is very much like your ring Cyborg. Now when ever you want to use the device you have to have it on you. Then you press this button here to activate it and disactivate it." he said while showing them the button to push. Cyborg and Beastboy took the devices and put them away. Then the mayor then began to rummage through some papers on his desk. He let out a "Ah-ha!" as he lifted some papers up.

"These are your profiles. Obviously enough you will be undercover. So Robin, Starfire, Beastboy, and Cyborg, you cannot keep those names. Terra and Raven you are welcome to keep your names, seen as how those are common names." Terra smiled and Raven nodded at the mayor's comment.

"What do you mean 'Different names' Mayor Walton?" Starfire inquired.

"Well my dear we can't use your name that you use now. Otherwise it would give away your cover. Now no need to worry. We already have your names on your profile. Take a look through them." the mayor stated as he passed each Titans their own profile. The Titans scanned through theirs, they not only noticed that their real names were being used but they were going to live at the school dorm!

_**Name**: Victor Stone __**Age:** 18 __Sex: Male __**Height:** 6' 3"__ **Address:** Currently School dorm __**School**: Jump City Highschool __**Grade**: 12th (Senior) _

_**Name:** Richard Greyson. __**Age:** 17 __Sex: Male __**Height:** 5' 11" __**Address:** Currently School dorm __**School:** Jump City Highschool __**Grade:** 11th (Junior) _

_**Name:** Raven Roth __**Age:** 17 __**Sex:** Female __**Height:** 5' 6 __**Address**: Currently School dorm __**School:** Jump City Highschool __**Grade**: 11th (Junior)_

_**N**__**ame:** Kori Anders __**Age:** 17 __**Sex:** Female __**Height:** 5' 10" __**Address:** Currently School dorm __**School:** Jump City Highschool __**Grade**: 11th (Junior)_

_**Name:** Garfield Logan __**Age**: 16 __**Sex:** Male __**Height:** 5' 5" __**Address:** Currently School dorm __**School:** Jump City Highschool __**Grade:** 10th (Sophomore)_

_**Name:** Terra Markov __**Age:** 16 __**Sex:** Female __**Height:** 5' 4" __**Address:** Currently School dorm __**School:** Jump City Highschool __**Grade:** 10th (Sophomore)

* * *

_

**I was going to go on, but I am really tired. And I figured this was good place to stop. In the next chapter the Titans go to highschool! Dun dun dun! The worst torture in the world :P Anyway please review and I hope you liked!**

**-Randomgirl-**


	4. Getting ready

**Sorry for the long wait on my updating. I had some serious writers block. Plus I am very busy with school and my new job. But better late than never. Ok so in the last chapter I noticed that Beastboy and Terra seemed a little older than usual. I did this purposely because,**

**1. I feel that time has passed and they are now older. No body stays the same age forever.**

**2. The other Titans were Seniors and Juniors. And I didn't want to make BB and Terra Freshman for that reason. So I made them Sophomores.**

**So with out further adieu I give you chapter 4. Oh and I do not own the Teen Titans, blah, blah, blah . . .

* * *

**

**Getting ready**

The next morning came rather quickly. Of coarse Robin was the first one up. He awoke and sat on his bed for a bit. Today was the day that the Titans were going to highschool. Robin looked at his mask on the night stand near his bed.He put it on and stood up.

"Better get the others up, otherwise we'll be late." he said to himself. Then he walked out of his room and headed off towards Starfire's. When he came to her door he knocked. But no body answered. He knocked again but still no answer.

"She must be up already." he told himself. Then he went to Cyborg's room. He knocked once again. This time Cyborg opened up the door.

"Hey Rob, what ya doin?" Cyborg asked.

"Waking everyone up." Robin answered. Cyborg laughed.

"You 'll have to get a whole army to wake Beastboy up." Robin laughed at his comment. Then he and Cyborg headed off towards Raven's room. As they came closer to her room they saw her exit the room and walk down the hall.

"Hey Rae." Cyborg said as he and Robin caught up to her.

"Hi." she answered back.

"You seen Star?" Robin questioned. She looked over at him,

"I think she went down to the kitchen. She said something about making her homemade glorg for good luck. That way everything goes all right at school." Raven answered him as she kept walking. Then they went to Terra's room. Robin knocked. But all he could here was a groan from inside. He looked at Cyborg and Cyborg nodded. Cyborg then punched in a code, and the door opened. He walked into Terra's room and saw her curled up in a ball under her covers. He flipped on the light.

"Ugg . . go away." Terra moaned as she pulled the covers over her head.

"Come Terra. Time to wake up." Cyborg said as he pulled the covers off her. She quickly curled up in a tighter ball. Then she threw one of her pillows at him. It hit him right in the face.

"Hey! Why you little . . ." he began. Then he got an idea. A smirk spread across his face. He went and got the glass of water that was on her night stand.. Then he quietly went over and splashed it on her. She awoke with a jolt and sprung upright.

"Ahh!" she screamed as the water made contact with her face. Cyborg grinned. Robin let out a little a laugh. Raven just smiled a bit. She had to admit, seeing Terra get splashed with water was quite amusing.

Terra got up off her bed and gave Cyborg a glare. She ringed ger hair so the water would drip out. Then she shook her head and some water hit Cyborg.

"That was mean." Terra said as she walked out her door. Cyborg followed her and laughed a bit.

"I had to take drastic measures. Besides you threw pillow at me." he commented. Terra giggled as they were all going to Beastboy's room to wake him up. When the four Titans reached his room they didn't bother to knock. They just entered. But when they did they saw Starfire in the room. Trying to get Beastboy awake.

"Oh, friends I am most thankful you have come." Starfire said. They all looked at her with quizzical looks.

"Starfire I thought you were going to make the glorg stuff." Raven said.

"I was, but I came here first to see if friend Beastboy would wish to partake in the ingestion of it. But I could not wake him up. I fear he is in slumber forever." she said worryingly. Terra laughed at her comment. She didn't mean to, it just slipped out.

"You have to know how to handle Beastboy Star. Here watch and learn everyone." then Terra went over to Beastboy and leaned down by his ear.

"Oh, Beastboy." she began. He turned over and moaned when she did this. Terra grinned,

"Beastboy ya know what, I think I am going to go out with Aqualad today. He is so cute and funny." she said. Then Beastboy shot up while yelling,

"What! I am way funnier that self absorbed, no good, _unfunny _dork!" Terra laughed as did the others. Even Raven smiled on the inside. Beastboy looked around. He realized that this was their cruel way of waking him up.

"You guys are cruel." he said while crossing his arms over his chest. Then the other Titans left the room. And Beastboy got up and followed. When they reached the main room they saw two keys on the table with a note. Robin picked up the note and read it aloud so every one would hear it.

_Dear Titans,_

_Thank you once again for aiding us in this mission. On the table you will find two keys. These are for your school dorm rooms. One is for the boys and one is for the girls. School will start at 8:00 AM and end at 3:00 PM. I hope everything will go smoothly._

_-Mayor Walton_

Robin finished reading the letter. Then he looked at the clock in the room. It read 6:56.

"Well Titans we have about an hour before school starts. So eat and be ready by 7:45. Then Cyborg will drive us to school and I'll ride the R-cycle." Robin said in his leader tone. Everyone nodded and went to do their own thing. Of coarse Terra headed for the food right away. She got herself some of Starfire's left over alien food from who knows how long ago. But it was still good to her none-the-less. Beastboy cringed as he saw Terra eat the food. He went and poured himself a cup of soy milk and made himself some tofu eggs. Cyborg made some waffles and gave some to Robin and Starfire. Raven just had some tea.

After everyone was done eating Robin spoke up,

"Ok so we obviously can't go to the highschool in these clothes. So we are going to have to put on something other than our uniforms." he stated.

"Thank you captain obvious." Terra said. Robin sort of glared at her. But quickly brushed off the comment.

"Beastboy, Cyborg do you still have the devices the mayor gave to you?" Robin asked. Cyborg nodded. And Beastboy did the same.

"Good. So let's go and get ready now. Be ready and in the garage at 7:45." the boy wonder ordered. Beastboy did a sarcastic salute and marched out of the room. Raven flew out of the room after Beastboy had left. Starfire shortly followed Raven. Then Cyborg and Terra left after they had cleaned up the dishes. Robin went last.

When Beastboy got to his room he put on the watch like device that the mayor had given him. He pressed the button that the mayor told him to. A sting was sent threw his body when he did. He clenched his teeth a bit. After moments the stinging stopped. Beastboy looked at his hands. They weren't green! He ran over to his full body length mirror. His jaw went agape at what he saw. Not only was his skin not green his hair was a dark blonde color, almost a really light brown. His eyes were still green though. He turned around a couple of times and slicked back his hair.

"You are one sexy dude." Beastboy said to himself. He then went to his closet and ruffled threw some clothes. Although he didn't have many casual clothes, he still had some. He pulled out a tan pair of baggy cargo shorts and put them on. Now he needed a shirt. Then he grabbed a black shirt with the words "I didn't do IT!" in white letters. He slipped the shirt over his new non-green body. He looked at himself in his mirror again. He couldn't help but miss his greenish charm, but was very satisfied with his new look.

Back in Raven's room she was rummaging through some clothes. She found a pair of black baggy pants. She put them on. Then she found a black shirt with the words "I've gone over to the dark side . . . but don't worry I brought a flashlight." in read letters. She was somewhat going to miss her old cape. But she decided it was no big deal.

Raven found some jewelry that Starfire had bought her when they went to the mall one time. She actually liked it. It was a silver bracelet with a raven on it. And for the raven's eye there was a crimson red ruby. She slipped on the bracelet. She then examined herself in her mirror. She didn't really care what she looked like, but still looked at herself. It has been a long time since she has worn casual clothes. Once she was ready she decided to go down to the garage to meet the others.

Meanwhile Robin was trying to find his old clothes.

"They have to be here somewhere." he said while looking his closet. Finally he found some. He put on a plain red shirt with dark blue baggy jeans. He looked in the mirror. He realized that he still had his mask on. He sighed and lifted it from his face. And in the mask's place were two eyes the color of the storm clouds when it rains. And around the pupils there was a splash of ocean blue color. He then went over and put on some regular shoes. They were 'Vans'. He then decided to head off to the garage to get his R-cycle ready.

Cyborg was in his room. He put on the device that the mayor had given to him and Beastboy. He pressed the button, and got the same stinging feeling that Beastboy experienced. When it was over he looked in the mirror. There was no trace of metal or bionic parts. He smiled and turned around to go to his closet. The device supplied him with a over shirt and boxers, but he need a bit more to go into public. He found a plain gray shirt and put it on. Then he found some jean pants and slipped them on also. Now he was all set. He heard some one go down to the garage.

"That's probably Robin." he said to himself. So Cyborg started on his way as well.

Starfire was having a hard time choosing what to wear. She would put on one outfit, then change her mind and put on another. She finally saw a white skirt with a purple belt. She put it on. Now to find the right shirt. She spotted a light pink tank top. She thought that would do nicely and put it on. Now that she was satisfied with her look she went to see if the others were ready as well.

Terra was trying find a new shirt that she had bought.

"Ah ha!" she yelled triumphantly as she pulled out the shirt. It was a light blue tee-shirt with a 'Happy Bunny' on it saying "Hi dorkwad!" In yellow letters under the bunny. Then she put on a plain pair of blue jean shorts. She combed threw her hair a bit. Then she decided to check how Beastboy was doing. So she went out of her room and started towards his.

When she came to his door she knocked twice.

"Beastboy, you in there?" she asked while standing outside the door. From within she could hear ruffling. She thought she heard something fall over and break.

"Beastboy? You ok?" she asked through the door.

"Yeah, fine. Just close your eyes." he said through the other side of the door. Terra got a confused look on her face.

"Uhh . . . ok?" she said. She then closed her eyes and put her hands over her eyes. Then she heard the door 'swoosh' open.

"Can I open my eyes yet?" she asked.

"Yeah go ahead." Beastboy answered her. When she opened her eyes they widened. She took a few steps back. There in front of her was Beastboy, but not how she knew him. For one he wasn't green anymore, two his hair was a dirty blonde color, and three he looked a bit taller.

"Is it that bad?" Beastboy asked a bit taken back by Terra's reaction.

"No, you look great. It's just . . . you look taller." she said smiling. Beastboy laughed a little.

"Uhh . . . yeah. I set this thing to make me taller." Beastboy said pointing to the device that was around his wrist. Terra rolled her eyes and laughed to herself.

"Come on Goliath, we better meet the others down in the garage now." Terra joked while grabbing Beastboy's arm and leading him down the hall. Beastboy blushed a bit.

When Terra and Beastboy got down to the garage they saw that everyone else was already there.

" 'Bout time." Cyborg said. Then he noticed Beastboy's new look.

"Whoa, man . . . you're not green." Cyborg said. The others looked at Beastboy then also.

"I think your new skin and hair looks most wondrous." Starfire gleamed.

"Thanks." Beastboy said back to her.

"We should get going." Robin said. Everyone nodded. Cyborg went to his car. Raven got in the passenger seat in the front. Beastboy sat by the window behind Cyborg. Then Terra sat in the middle, and Starfire sat on the other end behind Raven. Robin put on his helmet and climbed on the R-cycle. Both Cyborg and Robin started up their vehicles. Robin left first and Cyborg went after Robin.

During the ride there Beastboy was attempting to make a joke. But failing miserably.

"Ok, ok. I got another one." he started.

"Just shoot me now." Raven replied.

"Ok, so why didn't skeleton cross the road?" he asked. When he got no response he continued,

"Because he didn't have any guts!" he laughed out. Terra laughed a little. Not because the joke was funny, but because he was so cute when he tried to be funny.

"I think we have arrived!" Starfire said looking out the window. And sure enough the Titans had arrived at Jump City Highschool. It was a big building, and it was crawling with students of various sizes and ages. When Cyborg parked the car, Robin came over to them.

"Ok, from here on out we call each other by the names that the mayor gave us. And don't use your powers unless it's absolutely necessary." Robin said in his leader tone. The rest of the Titans nodded in agreement.

"Ok, so let's go." Robin said. Robin and the rest of the Titans began to walk towards the school. This was it, they were really going to highschool.

* * *

**Ok, so there is chapter 4. What did ya think. I hope I didn't drone on too much. Anyway, in the next chapter the Titans get their class schedules. And meet some new and surprising people. So please review on your way out!**

**-Randomgirl-**


	5. Classes

**Yeah so this is the next chapter. I hope I didn't make it too confusing. Hey, if any of you want to be in the story I will make you a character. But I will only take four people. So it's first come first serve. So when you review or whatever just tell me your name and how you look and your personality. I can't really pair you with anyone, but I can make you good friends with them. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

* * *

**

**Classes**

The Titans walked inside the torture prison...uh I mean highschool. When they entered they saw more students. They were seriously lost. They didn't know where to go, or where was the place that they were supposed to get their class schedules.

"I feel that we are lost." Starfire said.

"I think so too Star- uh I mean Kori." Robin said.

"Maybe we should ask someone where we go." Terra suggested. Suddenly Beastboy was knocked over by someone. When he looked up he saw that the person that had run into him was on the floor as well. Beastboy got up, and reached out his hand to the boy that was knocked over too.

"Sorry 'bout that man, I wasn't watching where I was going." Beastboy said. The boy gave Beastboy a glare. And if that wasn't scary enough the dude looked "creepy" as well. He had black pants on with chains, and he had a black shirt on. His hair was short and pitch black with red streaks. He wore a small amount of black eyeliner it looked like. He was very pale also.

Beastboy quickly ran behind Terra and peeked out from behind her. He was quite scared of the new friend he had made. Starfire then went over to the boy, she held out her hand like Beastboy did.

"Please excuse my friend. He did not intend to knock you over." she said while smiling. The boy's glare faded, but he still didn't have a smile on. He took Starfire's hand, and she helped him up.

"Thanks." he simply said with no emotion in his voice whatsoever.

"You are most welcome." Starfire said. She smiled a small smile at him. The boy started to walk off. Then Starfire decided to ask him if he could help them out. She ran up to him.

"Myself and my friends are new, and we do not know the way to go to get our schedules. Could please point us in the correct direction?" Starfire asked. The boy nodded slightly.

"Sure. But maybe I should show you instead. This place can be pretty confusing." he said.

"That would be most appreciated." she said. Then she went back to the Titans.

"He is going to show us where to go. So let us now follow him." Starfire told her friends.

"Cool, now maybe we won't be late." Cyborg said with a smile.

"Woo." Raven said in monotone.

"How did you do that Kori?" Beastboy asked obviously dumbfounded by Starfire's people skills.

"It was not hard. He is quite nice actually." she said back to him.

"Yeah Gar, also she didn't run him over." Terra said to him. Then they caught up with the boy. He didn't say much as he showed them where to go. Starfire decided to ask what his name was.

"Please. What is your name?" she asked. He hesitated for a moment before answering. 'Why was this girl so nice to him?' he thought to himself.

"Stephen. What's yours?" he said while still walking down the crowded halls.

"Me name is Kori. And this Richard, Victor, Raven, Terra, and I believe you have already met Garfield." she said pointing to each Titan as she said their name. Stephen sort of nodded.

"I told you. Call me Gar!" Beastboy said. He obviously didn't like his real name. Stephen stopped in front of an office type booth.

"Well here is where you get your class schedules. And there is map of the school with it." Stephen said while walking off. They all thanked him. Then Terra went up to the booth. There was a lady there. She had a lot of files in front of her.

"Uh, I need my class schedule please." Terra said. The woman looked up at her.

"What grade are you dear?" the women asked Terra.

"10th." Terra answered. Then the women pulled out a box. Inside of it was many files.

"Now what is your name. First and last please." the women said.

"Terra Markov." she said. Just then the women went to the "M" files. She then pulled out a packet an handed it to Terra.

"Here you go dear." the women said. Terra thanked the women and sat down at a bench that was in the school. The rest of the Titans got their schedules as well. Then they went by Terra.

"What classes do you have Terra?" Beastboy asked hopeful that they had most of their classes together.

"First I have English II. Then I have geometry. Then I have History. And before lunch I have Biology. Then after lunch I have Art. Then my last class is Music. How about you?" she asked him.

"My first class is English too. Then after that I have Algebra II. Then I have Biology. History. Then lunch. After lunch I have Art also. Then shop." he finished.

"Well we have some of our classes together." Terra said. The rest of the Titans analyzed their Schedules as well. Robin noticed both he and Raven had Drama together along with other classes. He and Starfire had similar classes too. Cyborg didn't have any classes with anybody else, but that didn't bother him too much. As long as he was in Advanced Tech and Mechanics he was happy. Suddenly a loud bell rang through out the school.

"Oh shit! We're going to be late!" Terra stated.

"Yeah we better get to English." Beastboy said. Then he Terra went to the English room. It took a bit longer than normal because the map was a little complicated.

"We better get to our classes too." Robin said to Starfire and Raven.

"I believe you are right Richard." Starfire said.

"Just call me Dick ." he said while walking down the halls with Raven and Starfire. Cyborg then went on his merry way.

When Robin, Starfire, and Raven entered the math room they saw that there were only two seats by each other and one separate from the other two. Starfire saw Stephen by the one empty seat. She waved. He just looked at her and smiled a bit. Raven decided that she would sit in the empty seat. So she went over and took her seat. Then Starfire and Robin sat in the two by each other.

From across the room Robin was being watched. He didn't notice until he looked over and saw a blonde girl in a pink skirt and a short pink top wave at him. He hesitantly waved back. She reminded him a lot of Kitten. Hopefully she wouldn't act like her, otherwise he would have a problem.

* * *

When Terra and Beastboy made it to their classroom they were already late. They burst through the door. But when they did all eyes were on them. Obviously the teacher had been talking and they interrupted something. Terra waved nervously,

"Sorry we're late, we couldn't find the room." she said in her defense.

"What she said." Beastboy said while pointing to Terra. The teacher eyed them like they were criminals. She was an old women, she looked like she was from the prehistoric era. She had on very thin glasses that were at the tip of her nose. And she had short gray hair.

" You are Terra Markov and Garfield Logan I presume. Well I am Mrs. Helricky. I am your English teacher for the rest of the year. I will not go by Mrs. H, or anything of the sort. My name is Mrs. Helricky and that is what you shall call me." she said. Both Terra and Beastboy nodded.

"Well don't just stand there, take your seats." she hissed at them. Terra and Beastboy quickly took their seats. While they were doing so the rest of the class snickered at the two, for there were only two more seats left, and they were right up front next to the teacher from hell, uh I mean Mrs. Helricky. Lucky them.

* * *

Cyborg went to his first class, Advanced Technology. When he entered te room he sat down in the back of the room. He looked around and he saw a good mix of kids here. Then his eye caught something. No someone. He looked back at her. She was really pretty. She had long black hair that shown when the sun hit it. Her eyes where a captivating golden brown. Her skin was tan and looked as smooth as silk. Cyborg was truly in a trance.

Just then the teacher walked into the room. The class clapped and cheered. Cyborg didn't really know why so he just joined in.

"Thank you my students. It is good to know that I am still loved. And for those of you who don't know me my name is Mr. Breacker. My only rule is, don't piss me off and we will get along fine." the teacher said with a laugh. He was tall and lanky. He had dark short hair. He wasn't like the other teachers. He was more casual. He had the laid back look about him Cyborg noticed.

"Ok project time." the teacher said. The class moaned at his comment.

"Wait, wait, you haven't even heard the project yet." he said. The students stopped moaning.

"That's better. Now for your first project I want you to get with a partner and make a presentation on where we would be today without Technology. You can do whatever you like. It can be a movie, or a oral presentation. The sky is the limit. Oh and have it ready by Friday." he said. After he finished everyone was paring up. Cyborg noticed that the girl he had seen earlier didn't have a partner yet. So he walked over to her.

"Hey, you have a partner yet?" he asked. The girl turned around and looked at Cyborg. She noticed he had a very muscular build about him. He was tall and looked like a big Teddy bear. She smiled at him.

"No, why do ask?" she asked playfully.

"Well, would you like to be my partner?" he asked. She blushed a bit and answered.

"Yes I would like that. But tell me first, what's your name?" she asked.

"Victor Stone. What's yours?" he asked back with a smile.

"Alexandra Gonzales. But everyone calls me Alex." she said. Then both Alex and Cyborg blushed. Cyborg could already tell he was going to like highschool.

* * *

**Well there is chapter 5. I am very pleased with how this one came out. Poor Terra and Beastboy, they don't stand a chance against Mrs. Helricky. Ha ha. Anyway, I hope you all liked it. I tried not to make the scheduling too complicated. So please review on your way out. **

**-Randomgirl-**


	6. Threat

**I got this chapter up a lot sooner than I expected! Not much to say other than I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. But Danielle is my own Character.

* * *

**

**Threat**

When lunch came the Titans were more than happy, along with every other student in the school. At least the lunch wasn't bad today. For lunch was pizza. Students lined up to get their share of the nontoxic lunch.

Starfire and Raven walked in the lunch room together since they had their last class together. Starfire walked up to the line. The lunch lady asked her what she would like to eat.

"I would like the cheese pizza with pickles and mustard please." Starfire said while smiling. The lunch lady looked at her weirdly. But she went to the back and got pickles for Starfire and put them on her pizza.

"The mustard is over there." the lady said while pointing to a table that had spoon, forks, knives, napkins, and mustard and ketchup on it. Starfire then went to the table and smothered her pizza with mustard.

"What would have dear?" the lunch lady asked Raven.

"Just plain cheese please." Raven answered her. The lady smiled and gave Raven her cheese pizza. Raven went and sat down by Starfire. There were five more seats left at the table.

"So Kori, how do like school so far?" Raven said while taking a bite of her pizza. Starfire was already half way done with her pizza when she answered.

"I am taking a real liking to it. It is most enjoyable." Starfire said while taking another bite of her pizza. Just then Robin walked into the cafeteria. Starfire waved to him. He smiled and waved back. Then he got his pizza and went and sat down with Raven and Starfire. He had a pepperoni pizza.

"Hey guys...Kori, is that pickles and mustard on your pizza?" Robin asked.

"Yes it is Dick, would you like some?" Starfire asked while offering some of her pizza to him.

"No I think I'm good." he said while scooting a bit away from her, and her pizza. Starfire shrugged and continued eating her pizza. Robin saw Cyborg walk into the room. But he wasn't alone. Right next to Cyborg was Alex. They looked like they were having a good time. Then Alex waved to Cyborg and went to sit with her friends. And Cyborg went to get his pizza.

"Hey ya'll. What's up?" Cyborg asked while sitting down next to Robin. Robin cocked an eyebrow at while giving him a smirk. Cyborg saw the smirk,

"Why are you looking at me like that?" he asked defensively. Robin laughed and gave a little point towards Alex.

"Looks like you are making friends just fine Vic." Robin said to him jokingly. Cyborg punched Robin in the arm and laughed with him. Then the four Titans saw Beastboy and Terra run in to the room while being chased by a very teacher, Mrs. Helricky.

"And that's detention for a week you two!" she yelled at the running Titans. Beastboy and Terra went and hid behind Cyborg and Robin and waited until Mrs. Helricky left the room. They sighed when she left.

"What did you guys do now?" Raven asked.

Beastboy brushed himself off and smiled. "We made this huge spit wad and shot it at her, but we missed and hit her desk. It was hilarious." Beastboy said while laughing. Terra was laughing with him.

"And then remember in History when it was really quiet and then we both said really loud, "We don't want your stupid tea!"? Terra said while laughing. Then Beastboy nodded and laughed some more. Raven just rolled her eyes. Starfire looked at them confused, she couldn't find out what was so funny. Cyborg laughed a little bit. Robin just gave them that look that said 'you two are crazy.'

"Hey Gar, let's go get our pizza." Terra said to Beastboy. Terra and Beastboy went and got their lunch. Beastboy of course had cheese while Terra had cheese with olives. The Titans talked and ate. They mostly laughed at what crazy things Beastboy and Terra were planing to do to teachers in the near future. When Terra was explaining one of her plans she was interrupted by a girl in pink with blonde hair, the one that had been smiling and drooling over Robin earlier. She pulled up by Robin.

"Hey, never seen you around here before, what's your name?" she said in a flirtations way. Robin forced a smile.

"Richard." was his only answer. She smiled.

"Well Richard, my name is Danielle and if you need anyone to show you around just let me know. I will help you with anything, and I mean _anything_." she said while touching his chest with her fingers. Robin backed away slowly.

"Uh, thanks." he said. Terra and Beastboy were trying to contain their laughter. But Terra wasn't doing a good job. Danielle shot a glare towards Terra.

"What's so funny?" she hissed. Terra then burst out laughing. She then regained herself to say,

"You." after Terra said this Danielle glared at Terra again.

"And what is so funny about me?" she asked with a hint of anger. Terra smiled a big smile.

"Well, I finally found out that you were being serious. I mean I thought you were just kidding around with Dick. But you actually thought he would be interested in you!" Terra said while laughing. Then Beastboy and Cyborg started laughing. Raven smiled, she had to admit, that was a good one. Robin also smiled. Starfire was giggling to herself.

Danielle was infuriated. Her face turned red and if you looked hard enough you could see steam coming out her ears. Terra smirked at Danielle.

"Now, I think one of your little boytoys is calling for you." Terra said while pointing to a boy who was trying to get Danielle's attention. Danielle walked over by Terra.

"You think you are so great don't you. Well guess what, you're not. To survive at this school you need to be at the top, and that's me. And I have a lot of power being on the top, andI am not afraid to use it." Danielle said with hostility in her voice. Terra stood up from her chair and looked her in the eye.

"Is that a threat?" Terra more warned than asked. Danielle gave her a dirty look,

"You better count on it." Danielle said back. The two girls glared at each other until the boy who was calling Danielle earlier called her name again. She looked back at him.

"I'm coming!" she yelled at him. She gave one last glare at Terra. And then she went off with her friends. Terra sat back down. The others were all staring at her. Not even Beastboy saw that one coming.Terra took a bite of her pizza, she looked up and saw them all giving her surprised looks.

"What?" she said innocentlywith a mouth full of pizza.

* * *

**Yay! Cat fight! Haha. Anyway this was another fun chapter to write. Man I having to much fun with this story. So I hope you liked it as much as I did. Please review!**

**-Randomgirl-**


	7. A new friend and a party

**Hey guys. Sorry it took me so long to update. But my computer had a virus. So hopefully it won't take me so long next time.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. And I don not own the character Kia, she belongs to Cocokiki.

* * *

**

**A new friend and a party**

The Titans went to their next classes as the bell rang. Terra and Beastboy went to Art while Robin, Starfire, and Raven went to History. Cyborg went to the English room.

"So what do you think we will be doing in art?" Beastboy asked Terra.

"Not sure, but I have a feeling it will have something to do with art." Terra joked. Beastboy laughed. A girl was walking down the halls and dropped her stuff. Terra went over and helped her.

"Hey. What's up?" Terra said as she picked up some of the books that the girl dropped. The girl looked up and smiled. She had short brunette hair and she had pretty good tan too.

"Thanks. Nothin' much, how bout you? " the girl said taking her books that Terra had picked up. She had soft blue welcoming eyes. Terra took notice of the girl's southern accent.

"Pretty good. What's you name?" Terra asked, happy that this girl was a lot nicer than the one she met at lunch. She seemed to have a very warm and happy glow about her.

"Kia, what bout ya'll?" she asked while smiling a sweet smile. Terra pointed to Beastboy.

"Well, that's Garfield..."

"Gar!" Beastboy yelled. Terra laughed a little,

"Sorry, that's _Gar_ and my name is Terra." she said. Kia laughed at Beastboy.

"Nice names. What grade ya'll in?" she asked while walking down te halls with Terra and Beastboy.

"We're sophomores." Beastboy said.

"Oh, then ya'll have Mrs. Helricky for English" Kia stated. Terra slumped a bit.

"Yeah, unfortunately." she expressed.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to her." Kia said while she laughed a bit. Kia looked at the clock on the wall.

"Well I have get going to class. I'll talk to ya'll later." Kia said with a smile while waving.

"Ok, see ya." Beastboy said. Terra waved and said bye.

"We better get to class too." she told Beastboy. Beastboy nodded. When they reached the art room they took their seats. The room was filled with pictures and paintings. Terra looked over at the teacher. She looked very proper. She had her hair in a tight bun. Her skirt was long and black and looked like it had no wrinkles in it what so ever. She wore a navy blue dress shirt with a black dress coat over it. She stepped to the front of the class.

"Quiet please. Calm down." she said with acalm but firm voice. The students silenced down after a couple seconds.

"Thank you. My name is Ms. Sivonich and I will be your art teacher. If you don't already know me, I am will not put up with any rough housing. I will let you talk among your selves when necessary. And I will not allow food or drinks in my class room." Ms. Sivonich stated as she walked around the room. Beastboy was bored by this time and was drooling on his desk. The teacher noticed this and went over by him.

"Excuse me young man. But if you would like to sleep I suggest that you stay home and not waste my time." Ms. Sivonich said as she shook Beastboy.

"Huh...what? Oh...sorry ma'am." He said as he woke up and wiped the drool away from his face.

* * *

Meanwhile with Starfire, Robin, and Raven, the history teacher was droning on about nothing. His name was Mr. Worsel. He was the kind of teacher who would go on about nothing for the whole hour. Robin had his head rested in his hand as his elbow was propped up on the desk. Raven was getting annoyed fast. 'This guy is worse than Beastboy.' she thought. Starfire seemed interested in what the teacher was saying. But then again, when is Starfire not curious about Earth or anything pertaining to it.

"You know that math is used in history as well science and art. Everything is in history, and when we die we will be history, even though nobody will remember you or care who you were." just as Mr. Worsel was talking Kia walked into the room.

"You're late Kia." the teacher said.

"Sorry sir." she said as she took a seat next to Robin. She smiled a friendly smile to him as she sat down. Robin smiled back.

"Now where was I?" Mr. Worsel said while scratching the top of his balding head. Robin decided this would be a good chance to ask about the kidnapings.

"Hey do you know anything about the disappearances?" he said casually to Kia. Kia turned to him.

"Well I don't know much, but I do know that it's one of the students." Kia said in a whisper. Robin's attention was know fully on what the girl had to say.

"Why do you say that?" Robin asked. Kia leaned in a bit closer.

"Because my friend was one of the ones who went missing, and when she was being kidnaped she managedto called me, there was a lot of static but Icould hear one thing beforethe connectionwent dead." Kia told Robin.

"What did you hear?" Robin asked fully interested in what this girl had to say.

"I heard her say, " is closer thanwe think." And I would assume that means that it's a student." Kia said. Mr. Worsel saw that there was a conversation going on and it wasn't about him.

"Kia first you're late and now you're disrupting my class. And you Mr..." the teacher began.

"Richard, Richard Greyson." Robin answered him.

"Mr. Greyson, I would appreciate it if you would not talk while I am." Mr. Worsel said. Robin nodded. 'I have to tell others about this.' he thought as Mr. Worsel started his rambling again.

* * *

Cyborg was taking notes as the teacher talked. But his mind was not on the notes or the subject, his mind was Alex. She was so pretty and smart, and she made Cyborg feel like he was floating clouds. Man he had it bad.

'I wonder if she'll want to do something tomorrow? No, keep you're self focused on the mission Cy.' he thought. And thoughts like these would run through his head for a while.

"Mr. Stone . . . Victor are you with us?" the teacher said as she stopped her lecturing. Cyborg shook himself out of his thoughts.

"Uh, yeah sorry." he said as he began to write down the notes again. Alex looked over at him and giggled. He heard her laugh and just about melted. He smiled back to her. Their eyes met and their smiles faded, they were entranced in each others eyes. Just then the bell rang loudly.Cyborg blinked and looked away from Alex. He gathered up his books and headed out the door.

"Hey Victor!" he heard someone yell. He turned around and saw that it was Alex. He smiled.

"Yeah what's up?" he asked as they started to walk together.

"We'll I am having this party at my house this Friday, it's kind of like a back to school party I guess you say. Anyway I wanted to know if you would like to come?" she said with a kind smile. Cyborg just about exploded with joy. 'Play it cool, don't let her know that you're bustin at the seems.' he thought.

"Sure sounds great. I'll need directions to your house though." he said to her.

"Ok here let me get a piece a paper." she told him as she tried to get a piece of paper out. She finally got one out and wrote down her address. She handed the paper to Cyborg.

"Well hey I got to get going, but I'll talk to you later ok." Alex said while walking off.

"Hey Alex wait!" Cyborg started. She turned around a bit.

"Can I bring my friends to your party?" he asked. She smiled and nodded.

"Sure, the more the merrier." after she said this she walked off again. Once everybody was out of sight and Cyborg was alone in the halls he jumped up and did a happy dance. It looked like something you would see Beastboy doing.

* * *

**So what did ya think? I hope this chapter wasn't too much of a dud, I just needed a "fill" chapter. So any way I hope you all liked it. Please review. **

**-Randomgirl-**


	8. A pattern found

**Yeah, this chapter is finally up. Sorry it's been taking me so long to do these, but I have been very busy and I have a lot of things to do. So yeah, here is the next chappy! ( I love that word! Chappy ... hehe)**

**Disclaimer:I do not own the Teen Titans.

* * *

**

**A pattern found**

The rest of the week seemed to fly by for the Titans. It was Friday after noon and all the Titans were in their last classes. Beastboy and Terra pulled pranks on Mrs. Helricky, Robin and Raven were already working on a school play, Cyborg was working on his project with Alex in the library, and Starfire was getting to know her knew friend quite well.

"Please, inform me, where do youreside?" Starfire asked Stephen. He sighed, even though thequiet, punk, always keep to himselftype boy liked Starfire or Kori as he knew her,than most people, she sure didask a lot of questions.

" I live here at the school dorms, I go home for holidays sometimes." he told her. Starfire smiled at the boy with black hair that fell in his eyes sometimes.

"I too live here, I am sharing a room with my friends, Terra and Raven." she said to him. He nodded at her statement. He had met Terra and Raven once or twice this week. He had heard about the two sophomores, Terra and Garfield, pulling pranks already this year. And he had a few classes with Raven, he got along with herpretty well, probably cause they never talked. But still, it was better than being friends with preps.

The bell rang at that moment. Starfire picked up her books and brought them to her chest. Stephen grabbed what little he books he had. He dropped one he went to pick it up, but had trouble not dropping his other books.

"Here you are." Starfire said while handing him the book. She looked at it, 'The tell Tale Heart, The Raven, and many more of Edgar Allen Poe's best'. Starfire thought for a moment, she knew she had seem this book somewhere else, maybe Raven had it.

"Thanks Kori." Stephen said to her. She just smiled at him. The two walked out of the room. Starfire went one way and Stephen went another.

"Stephen, wait for a minute please." Starfire said while waving to him. He turned around and looked at her.

"What is it Kori?" he asked. She walked over to him.

"There is a party that my friends and I are going to tonight, I would like to know if you would like to join us?" she asked her new friend.

"I'd like to Kori, but me and that crowd don't mix well." he said referring to the supposed popular people. Kori put a hand on his shoulder.

"It would be nice if you were there, plus, you have me an my friends there also. So please think about my offer." she said with a warm smile. He nodded and smiled at her slightly. Then she went off to go put her books in her locker. She waved at him while he walked off. He waved a little too.

Stephen actually wanted to go to the party, he usually never gets to go anywhere and would rather be anywhere than at home. But something worried him.

'What if they find out about me? What if Kori won't be my friend anymore?' a part of him said

'So what! You've never needed friends before, what makes her and her friends so special?' his other self argued.

'I don't know, she's just nice. And it feels good to be cared about for once.' his first self argued.

'You barely know anything about her or any of them. And what if she finds out about you, they'll leave you like all the others. And they will turn you in.'

"Ompf."

"Ahh!"

Stephen fell right on his butt. He saw another person fall as well. He looked up. She had short brunette hair, he thought he had seen her before.

"Sorry, wasn't watching where I was going." he said as he got up.

"Ah, it's alright. I wasn't exactly being to careful either." she said. Kia got up and brushed herself off. Suddenly they both heard someone yelling.

"You get back you hooligans! When Monday comes you both have detention!" they heard Mrs. Helricky scream at two running and very scared students. Beastboy ran right past Kia and Stephen. Beastboy came to a halt and backed upa bit.

"Hey Kia, he Stephen... gotta go!" he yelled to them as he raced off. Not too far behind him was Terra.

"Hey Stev, hey Kia!" she said to them as she ran past them. Stephan looked at Kia questioningly.

"You know those two?" he asked her. Kia laughed at little.

"Who doesn't know Gar and Terra. Well with them pullin pranks n' all, it's no wonder their so widely known." Kia said with her southern accent covering every word. "How do you know em'?" she asked Stephen.

"They're friends of a friend." he stated.

"I see, well I better be headin' off. Coach el' kill me if I am late to another practice." she stated while walking off. Stephen didn't really take notice of what she said, just that she was leaving. He just nodded and started on his own way. He slowly made his way to the school dorms.

He walked down the halls. Sometimes they were filled with various students, and sometimes they were empty. He brushed his hand against the wall as he walked by.

When he got to his room he opened the door. He stepped inside. The light was off and it was really quiet. Usually his roommate would be here. He didn't think anything of it, he just went and laid down on his bed. He reached over to his bed stand and grabbed the CD player that was there. He slipped the headphones over his ears and pressed play. Music started to play. He slightly moved his head to the music while still laying down. It felt niceto just relax and lay down on your bedwhile listening to music in the calming dark.

Stephen suddenly had a strange sense that he was being watched. He turned down the volume and sat up. He scanned the room intensely, his eyes covering ever inch of the room that he could see. He thought he spotted something in the shadows. He squinted his eyes. He got up off the bed cautiously. He slowly walked over to where he had thought he had seen the something watching him.

Suddenly something dropped and fell of the counter. It broke with a loud clatter. He figured it was a glass of some sort. Stephen the ran to where the light switch was. He flicked the switch as fast as he could. His breaths were fast and his chest was moving upward and downward like no other.

When he scanned the room again, this time with the light on he saw nothing. He slowly walked to where the broken glass was. He picked up the big chunks of glass and put them on the counter.

At that very moment something jumped out at him. He stumbled backwards. It was clawing his face and scratching his arms. He threw the thing across the room and it landed on the other side of the bed.

"What the hell was that?" he said trying to catch his breath. He went over and got on the bed. He crawled across and looked over the other side. What he saw not only confused him but embarrassed him as well.

"Meow" the little fur ball mused. Stephen went to pick it up. The cat graciously let him. Stephen put the little cat on the bed.

"So I got my ass kicked by a cat, well, that's just great." He said while petting the cat. The cat started to purr and laid down.

"Wonder where you came from." he asked the cat. The cat just merely meowed in response. Stephen looked at the clock.

5:46

"Hmm, guess I wasted more time than I thought." he said to himself. He was still debating on wether to go the party or not. It was at seven. If he still wanted to go he still had plenty of time.

"What do you think cat? Should I go?" he asked the cute fur ball. The cat meowed and started to purr again. Stephen chuckled a bit.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Stephen then heard the door open. He looked over. It was his roommate.

"Hey Jay. Where have you been?" Stephen asked. Jay went over to the fridge and pulled out a root beer. He popped it open and took a swig. When he was done he wiped his mouth.

"I was talking to this Victor kid. He was helping me with my car, for some reason it wouldn't start. But no need to worry, the dude fixed it." Jay said. Jay was about to take another sip of the root beer when he saw the cat.

"See you've met Psycho." Jay said while walking over the cat and giving it a little pet.

"You mean you know this thing?" Stephen asked him.

"Yeah it's Samantha's. She's going to be out of town for a bit, so I'm watching it for her." Jay told Stephen while taking another sip of the pop.

"Oh, you're such a great boyfriend." Stephen said with sarcasm in every word.

"Shut up. You would do it too if your girlfriend asked you." Jay retorted while throwing a shoe at Stephen. Stephen laughed and caught the shoe and threw it back. Jay dodged the shoe. He went over to the counter and took an apple out of a fruit bowl. He bit into it.

"So, you goin to that party tonight?" he asked Stephen in between bites.

"Yeah I guess. You going?" he said while getting up off the bed. His friend nodded and took another bite of the apple. Jay looked at the clock as Stephen did before.

6:03

"I'm headin off to take a shower." Jay said while throwing his core in the trash.

"Ok, meet you at the party then. I...have to do... some stuff before I go." Stephen said while heading out the door.

"Ok man, see you then." Jay said to him.

Stephen walked out of the room and went down the halls. He left the dorms and went to the school. He slowly crept to the office where all the records were kept. He tried to open the door but it was locked.

"Damn it." he mumbled to himself.

"Guess I have to this the hard way." he said to himself. He closed his eyes. When he opened them he looked no longer like himself, but like the one of the teachers. He walked over to one of the classrooms where the janitor was cleaning.

"Uh, excuse me." he said. The janitor looked up.

"Oh, hello Mr. Morop, what can I do for you?" the janitor asked.

"I need the key to the main office. I uh, left something in there." Stephen lied. He hoped that the janitor wouldn't notice that he wasn't Mr. Morop, but who would guess that Stephen, the boy who keeps to himself, had powers like these? There was no way that anyone would notice.

"Oh, sure. Let me get them for you." the janitor said while digging through his many keys. Finally he pulled out the right one and gave it to Stephen, or Mr. Morop.

"Thank you." Stephen said as he took the key and walked off towards the main office again. When he came to the door of the main office he put the key in and turned it. He heard a click noise and opened the door. He stepped inside and closed the door behind him. He changed back into his normal self.

"Now, where are those files?" he asked himself as he searched through the many files. A while later he found what he was looking for.

"Ah ha, here they are. Ok, so first Tiffany Leyba, then Serena Baca, Tyler Ward, Kristin Brown, and last Zach Briggs." he said as he looked the files of the students that have gone missing.

"Who's next? There has to be a pattern." he said as he kept reviewing the files over and over again.

"I got it! Alexandra Gonzales is next. Oh, no. I have to warn her before it's too late." He said as he threw the pile of files aside (**hey that ryhmed XD**). He quickly left the room and ran outside. He checked his watch as he was running.

7: 26

"Ok, her party has already started. Great, just more people to freak out when I tell her what's going to happen." he said sarcastically. Then he started to run faster. It was times like these that he wished he had a car.

* * *

**Yay! I got it done! Wow this chapter took me a while. Well this chapter really isn't about the Titans as much as it's a more of acharacter development for Stephen. Oo, we finally see that he has powers. What they are exactly...I am not sure myself. XD He is just able to transform into anything or anyone he wishes, and blend with his surroundings, which you will find out later on in the story. **

**So any way, please review on your way out the door, just click that little button at the bottom of the page. Come on, I know you can do it!**

**-Randomgirl-**


	9. Doesn't fit

**Sorry I took so long again. Well anyway here is the next chapter. Lots happens in this one, hope you can keep up with it! XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way own the Teen Titans, or the character Kia, she still belongs to CoCoKiki.

* * *

**

**Doesn't fit**

Cyborg arrived at the party with Starfire, Raven, Beastboy and Terra all in the T-car, in disguise of course. The T-car was very famous, so it too had a new look, temporary, but a new look nonetheless. It was now a dark metallic blue. And when ever light would hit the car it's shining brilliance would sparkle and put you into awe. Since the windows were tinted some you couldn't really see into them.

Robin arrived on his R-cycle, also with a new look, not too long after Cyborg pulled in the drive way. The five teens piled out of the car. Cyborg wore blue jeans with a grey shirt and a black jacket over. Beastboy had on jean shorts, they had some tears and rips in the knees though. He had on a light green shirt. Robin had on black baggy jeans with a red shirt and a black jacket also.

Starfire had a purple mini skirt on, one that almost resembled her uniform. She had a white on with a picture of a crown and it said Princess underneath ( oh, how true that really is XD). Terra had on some light blue hip hugger jeans. She wore a blue spaghetti strap shirt with a black tee-shirt underneath it. Raven had on black pants, with a black shirt. The sleeves were cut at the elbows and flowed down past her wrists.

"Well here we are. Our first party as normal teenagers." Cyborg said as he walked up to the door.

"Dude this is so cool! Just wait till I start telling jokes, then it will really be a party!" Beastboy mused as he and the others passed by some people who were outside making out.

"Garfield, we don't want to scare the poor innocent civilians off." Raven said half joking.

"Hey!" Beastboy protested to her response.

"That is so sick, why don't they get a room. It's not like anybody wants to see them swap spit." Terra expressed as she saw the love struck teens. Beastboy then turned to her and raised his eyebrows and gave a smirk. Terra giggled a bit as she kept walking. Raven saw two flirts and rolled her eyes.

" come one, I here I song that I really like!" Terra said while grabbing Beastboy's wrist and dragging him inside.

"Well, there goes two of 'em" Cyborg said with a chuckle.

"Yes, I believe they have went to, how do you say, lift the upper of the dwelling." Starfire said to Robin.

"You mean 'raise the roof'?" he asked with sweet smile.

"Yes, that is what I meant." Starfire said with nervous laugh. Not knowing what everything means can be really tough on ya.

"It's ok Star, I knew what you meant." Robin said in a kind voice. He thought it was really cute when she asked about earth ways and such.

The rest of the Titans, except for Terra and Beastboy who were already inside partying, went inside the big house. It caught them in awe. The house was so big. Stairways spiraling upwards and marble floors, and who know what else. They went inside the party area. It was like a big living room. There was a big screen TV in the room. There were some boys gathered around it on couches watching basketball games. There was empty cans of soda and chips bags sprawled out on the tables.

Alex spotted Cyborg and the others from across the room. She excused herself from a conversation taking place that she didn't have much interest in. Walking over to Cyborg, Alex waved and shouted a 'hello'.

Cyborg turned to see who was talking to him. When he saw that it was Alex his heart skipped a beat. She looked great! She had on a dark purple silk tank top that fluttered down to her hips. She had a black mini skirt with black heels.

"Glad you all could make it!" she said as she arrived where Cyborg was. Robin could barely hear her over all the loud music and commotion. Cyborg on the other hand could hear her perfectly, music or no music. I wonder why?

"Glad we could make it too." Cyborg said, uh yelled, back to her. Raven could just sufficiently stand all the noise.

Crash!

Alex looked over to where the loud crash came from. And Terra peeked out from behind a couch.

"Uh, hope that wasn't expensive." she nervously said, she then bolted out of the room and into the next crazy room. Alex only sighed.

"Uh, sorry bout that. Girl gets a little crazy." Cyborg said.

"It's alright Vic. It wasn't anything important anyway." Alex reassured him.

"Well, this is a party, so why don't we go and party?" Cyborg told Alex. Alex giggled and let herself be dragged off by Cyborg. After no time Cyborg and Alex were dancing. Robin looked at Starfire.

"I'm going to go find a . . . quieter place." Raven bluntly stated as she walked off. Robin looked over at Starfire.

"Uh, St-uh I mean, Kori, wanna dance?" he asked. Starfire smiled and nodded. They went over by Cyborg and Alex and started to dance.

Meanwhile Stephen was almost at the house. He kept running, he couldn't stop, another kidnaping could happen at any moment. When he arrived at the front door he stopped for a second and put his hands on his knees and tried to catch his breath. Then he burst through the door. Not that you could tell that anyone did burst in, the music was so loud and people were yelling and laughing.

"Great." Stephen said to himself sarcastically. He looked around and tried to spot Alex. He scanned the rooms as he walked through them. He saw Terra and Beastboy being crazy, while Kia was trying to clam them down. He guessed they already had too much sugar.

"Come on you two. Terra get off the couch!" Kia yelled as she saw Terra climbing the couch.

"No way! Watch this Gar!" she yelled as she was getting ready to jump into a crowd of people. Beastboy turned and looked at Terra. He wooted when he saw what she was going to do.

"No! Terra!" Kia yelled as she tried to grab Terra off the couch, but her attempts were only in vain. Terra jumped. Off the couch and into the crowd. The crowed cheered and held her up and passed her around like a beach ball. Terra held her arms up.

"Wooooo!" she screamed. Kia just slapped her forehead and decided to give up. She saw Stephen, and it looked like he was looking for something. So she went over to him.

"Hey there, you lookin' for somethin'?" she asked him.

"Uh, yeah. Have you seen Alex anywhere?" he asked still scanning the room. Kia looked over to where the main crowd of dancers were.

"Yeah, she's over there with Victor." she said while pointing at Alex. Stephen looked where Kia pointed.

"Thanks" he said to her as he spotted Alex. He ran over to Alex, although it was kind of hard to get to her with all the people. He pushed his way through crowds and storms of people.

"Excuse me, sorry, just coming through, sorry." he said as he pushed his to Alex.

"Alex!" he called out. She didn't hear him. He moved in closer. He could touch her now. He grabbed her arm. She turned around with a jolt.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"Alex you have to get somewhere safe. " he said to her.

"What, what are you talking about?" she asked. Cyborg then came over.

"Yo, Stephen what's up?" he asked, wondering what was wrong. Stephen looked horrible. He looked like he had just run a marathon.

"She has to get somewhere safe, so that he can't get to her!" Stephen said trying to hurry things up, the longer he spent explaining everything the more of a chance the kidnapper had of getting Alex.

"Come with me." Stephen commanding taking her arm.

"Let me go!" she said pulling away from him.

"Come on, we don't have time for this!" Stephen was trying desperately to control his temper. Starfire then came forward.

"Stephen, please, what are you doing?" Starfire asked.

"Kori, you have to believe me, he's coming. And he's coming after Alex." Stephen pleaded. By this time a lot of the parties attention was on Stephen and Alex.

Suddenly the light went out and the music stopped.

"He's here! Alex you have to hide." Stephen said to her. But before anyone could do anything a scream was heard. And a window was shattered. Then after that everyone was heading for the door and screaming. There was a stampede of scared teenagers.

What's going on! Gar, where are you/" Terr yelled out trying to find Beastboy.

"Terra! I'm over here." he yelled back. He was going against the crowds of people. Finally he found Terra.

"Terra, are you ok?" he asked.

"Fine, you?" she asked back. He nodded.

"We need to find the others." Terra said. Beastboy and Terra headed off to find their friends. When they entered the room that Stephen and the others where in they went over by Robin.

"Stephen, see didn't I tell you. He came, and it could have been prevented f you would have just listened to me!" he yelled at no one in particular.

Just then Alex came into the room.

"What happened?" she asked. Stephen couldn't believe his eyes. She was supossed to be gone.

"Wait, you're . . . here?" Stephen asked her.

"Um, yes." she said walking over by Cyborg.

"This doesn't make any sense, your supposed to be . . . kidnaped." he said to her in a confused tone.

"How do you know that she was supposed to be kidnaped next?" Cyborg asked him, glaring slightly.

"I . . . just do, ok?" Stephen said, not wanting to explain why he knew.

"It doesn't make any sense though, she was supposed be next, I'm sure of it. This just doesn't fit." Stephen said again, mostly to himself. Just then Raven came into the room at a jog.

"Guys we have a problem." she said. They all turned to her.

"What is it Raven?" Robin asked.

"Kia, she got kidnaped." Raven told them with all wide eyes upon her.

* * *

**Dun Dun Dun! **

**Yeah not really sure if this turned out how I wanted. It was shorter than I anticipated. and please excuse any typos, I didn't read over this one a million times like I do with my others.**

**Anyway, I hope you all liked it. And please review, they make my day. **

**-Randomgirl-**


End file.
